


Skills

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Orion uses some skills he's learned years ago...





	Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Dirty Talking - Any/phone sex operator Orion?

                “Please! Please, harder!” Solder cried out, hands clutching at Orion’s waist.

                Orion obliged, although being ever careful of his larger frame’s strength. His thrusts became a little more powerful, jarring the smaller mech beneath him every time Orion bottomed out. Fortunately, Solder just clutched him tighter, moaning in encouragement.

                “Like that? You like this?” Orion murmured, staring down at Solder’s bliss-twisted expression.

                Solder groaned, knees rising up to clamp down on the outside of Orion’s thighs. “Oh, frag yeah. Keep… keep talking too.”

                Orion buried his face in the side of Solder’s neck, nipping at the exposed cabling there and letting his voice drop down into its deepest register. “What do you want me to talk about? How good you feel wrapped around me? How tight and wet your valve is?

                “I could do this for hours. I could just live inside your sweet little valve, taking it over and over. Would you like that?”

                Solder arched, fingers curling into blunted claws that raked at Orion’s plating. “Oh, Primus. Oh, Primus, please… just like that. I’m…I’m so close.”

                “I’m close too,” Orion purred. And it was true. Charge was gathering in a tight little coil at the base of his spinal strut, hot and pulsing and promising a blissful release. “I’m going to spill… all inside you. Fill you up… until it dribbles out… there won’t be room for my spike… I’ll have to lick it out of you… before… before I take you again…”

                Solder suddenly wailed, valve clamping down around Orion’s spike and making it hard to move. Not that he needed to. Solder’s calipers were squeezing Orion in a delightful pattern, vigorously enough to drag the overload right out of him.

                He moaned into the pillow beneath Solder’s head, sliding a hand beneath the other mech’s aft to bring their groins as close together as possible as release washed over them. His spike gave pulse after pulse, flooding the other mech’s valve as promised. He’d always produced a lot of transfluid, but fortunately, none of his partners ever seemed to mind.

                “Oh, frag…” Solder panted, his death grip on Orion finally starting to loosen. “That was… that was…”

                “Really good,” Orion supplied in a purr, nuzzling his partner’s jaw.

                “Yeah. I mean… the interface was awesome to begin with… but the way you talk…” Solder shuddered. “It’s straight out of a porn vid… so hot! You could earn money doing that, you know?”

                Orion barely managed not to flinch. Now that passion was fading, he realized that he had practically followed one of his old scripts from the call center. It made him feel dirty, like that place had contaminated him more than he had realized.

                “Maybe. But I quite enjoy what I do now,” he finally said, refusing to look in the other mech’s optics.

                “And I quite enjoy you doing me,” Solder replied with a shaky laugh. “You up to what you said? About licking me out?”

                Always one to please his partner, Orion nodded, pushing himself upright. “Of course.”


End file.
